


This Could Be More (Maybe)

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Series: Killervibe Week 2020 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dates, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: Caitlin ruins her lunch—and possibly her closest friendship.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Series: Killervibe Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884334
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	This Could Be More (Maybe)

This wasn’t supposed to be a date. 

On Thursday morning, Caitlin dropped her food on the floor. Barry, who hadn’t paid attention on time to catch the fall, cringed at the sad pile of rice and chicken smattered underneath Ralph’s shoe as he ignorantly walked in. 

He offered to fetch her something new, but Caitlin merely sighed and waved him off, deciding she merited a lunch out downtown. After collecting her purse, Caitlin took Cisco by the arm and dragged him to the nearest trendy restaurant because she didn’t want to eat alone.

Now Cisco was shaking pepper over his food, eyebrows fixed together as he attempted to give his meal a spice overhaul.

The waitress returned to drop off the half finished bottle of Mrs. Dash. 

“Would this help at all?” the server asked him. Cisco smiled and thanked her, thumping the bottom of the bottle with his palm until a sputter of dust burst out. Caitlin began to giggle through her cough. 

“What?” Cisco said, eyeing her oddly. “This is flank steak. I’m not going to suffer with its sprinkled salt.”

“Nothing,” Caitlin said, biting her tongue. Then, “You’re being cute.” The words came out before her brain could filter them, and her own fingers froze, clutching her fork. She blushed as her knee jerked under the table, her napkin falling to the floor. 

Cisco sucked the spice off the tip of his thumb, his lips quirking around it as she retrieved her white cloth. He looked confused and yet awfully pleased. “I am?”

Caitlin looked down at her lap., smoothing the napkin of its invisible wrinkles. “Very.”

It went quiet until the waitress came back with their drink orders, and then Cisco was offering her his fries and she was sliding a piece of chicken onto his plate. They resumed their conversation, and everything was normal.

“We should do this again,” Caitlin decided, linking her arm in his as they walked back to the Star Labs van. 

“Takeout pie? I agree.”

“No, I meant a date.” 

Cisco halted on the sidewalk. “A date? This wasn’t a date.” 

“Wasn’t it?” 

Cisco stepped back. “Your chicken brochette went splat. We’re here so you don’t go hungry.”

“So you wouldn’t like to date me,” Caitlin concluded. She removed her hand from his arm. “Never mind, then.”

“Wait,” he caught it, squeezing tightly. “That’s not what I said. Since when have you liked me?”

Caitlin smiled in spite of herself. “A long time, Cisco.” 

“Oh,” he said, but he sounded a galaxy away. “Can I think about it?”

Caitlin’s lips grazed his cheek, her heart thudding in her chest. “Take all the time you need.”

~.~

Cisco walked into Caitlin’s lab the next day with blueprints for his latest laser gun. He spread it out on the table, a pencil behind his ear. 

Caitlin leaned against the desk, nodding along as he confirmed the basics. It was rare that she’d see early stages of his prototypes like this. He tended to lock himself away in his workshop like a mad scientist until he returned with his finished product. Sometimes she forgot Cisco didn’t have the ability to acquire what he required just by snapping his fingers.

“You don’t think it’ll be too dangerous?”

Caitlin tilted her head, watching him scribble something along the margins. “Isn’t that the point?” 

“I just don’t want a repeat of the mirror gun.” He laughed nervously. “Or the cold gun.” He didn’t even need to bother mentioning the speedforce bazooka. 

“The goal is to immobilize—Not cast anyone to another dimension,” she reminded him.

Cisco tapped his fingers against his sketches. “You’re right.” He looked up at her. “What exactly would it mean if we went on dates?”

The question knocked the wind out of her. She gripped against the edge of the table, her back pressed hard against it. “Well—“

Cisco watched as she found her words. 

“It depends on what you want.”

“I wanted a wife,” he whispered out slowly. “Something serious.”

“We could do that.” She hadn’t meant to sound so breathless. 

Cisco jerked, his pencil clattering off the table. “You—What?”

“Something serious. Me with you.”

A laugh escaped from his mouth. Caitlin went wide eyed as his hand went to his face. “Caitlin.” He took a few steps away then turned around, pacing. 

“Is it so funny?”

“No!” he yelped. “Not at all! God—Just, give me a moment.” He sank down into her chair and gave out another laugh. 

Caitlin’s heart squeezed as she stood there, arms hugging across her chest. The space felt so empty, and this new silence was going to drive her insane. “I just want us to try—I know it may be a shock to you, seeing me as something more—“

“Caitlin,” Cisco said again, rushing over. He pulled her clenched fists down so he could splay them open, tangling his fingers with hers. “You don’t have to convince me.”

“You said you wanted to think about it.” 

“Yeah,” he said, smiling brightly. “To give me the night to muster up enough courage to do this without a heart attack.”

“To do what?” asked Caitlin, unable to hide her foolish grin. 

He let go of her hands to tug her closer, his arms circling around the white lab coat. The long kiss was all the answer she needed.


End file.
